Clean Romance
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: Tino thinks Berwald needs to seriously relax, and Berwald knows how to do exactly that. in case you haven't realized it yet, I'm not the best at summaries


Many times, Su-San reminded me of the energizer bunny--he just kept going and going and going. However, Su-san was human, and had to be exhausted at some point from doing all the work.

And for those of you thinking perverted thoughts right now, screw you.

It was midday on a Thursday. I was cooking lunch and Su-san was doing everything else: cleaning, washing, walking Hana-Tamago, playing with Peter, doing paperwork (both his) and mine, and anything else that needed to be done. The Swede was his own hurricane.

I guess I'm to blame for his recent increase in work ethic. About a week ago, I was pretty sick and Berwald handled most of the things around the house for three days. Even after I was better, he insisted I "tak' it e'sy". I told him over and over again I was fine, but that didn't stop him from doing everything and more.

I guess I'm not necessarily complaining; I really a flattered that Su-san is so concerned about my health. it's just...he has a track record of going a bit too above and beyond and usually ends up exhausting himself or getting himself hurt. Even Su-san has his limits.

I had to do something before he collapsed from all the work. He desperately needed to relax.  
Su-san just finished vacuuming the living room and was about to head into the dining room. I stopped cooking for a sec and headed him off.

"Su-san," I said, "You've been working too hard. You need to take a break."

"'M fine," Su san said, trying to find a way around me.

"But you've been working non-stop for almost four days now. Aren't you a little tired?"

"A littl'.' ll be fine, tho'gh."

I frowned. Su-san was seriously the most stubborn person I had ever met. I stood my ground and said, "I don't want you to work if you're tired, Su-san; it's ad for your health."

"m'fine, Tino, dun w'rry 'bout--"

I pouted, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him suddenly. He didn't kiss back; he was probably too surprised. I pulled away and met his eyes with an innocent, sweet look I used whenever I wanted Su-san to agree on something. "Please just relax, Su-san; I don't want you to work anymore."

I almost wanted to laugh when I saw Su-san Blush and avert his eyes from mine. I could hear him mumble under his breath, "m'kay."

I smiled and hugged him. "Good Su-san." I said, petting his head. "Alright! You just go upstairs and rest and I'll bring you lunch. I'll take Peter to the park later and then I'll make Su-san's favorites for dinner. And then later tonight we can visit the sauna and--"

I paused when I saw Su-san's face disgruntle when I said sauna. "Is... something wrong, Su-san?" I asked. "I-if you don't like any of those ideas, y-you can tell me, I don't mind."

Su-San looked as if he was pondering something. He thought for about a minute and faced me again with his usual solid expression. "Bath."

"...Eh?"

"Bath," he repeated, "I wanna take a bath w'th you."

"...O-oh, t-that's what you meant." I could feel the blood flooding my cheeks and ears. "S-s-sure, I-if that will relax Su-san, that's fine..."

"It w'll." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead and then heading back upstairs. When he was out of sight, I just stood there for a second before sighing and going back to cooking lunch.

So there I was, in the bathroom, in a white bathrobe, waiting for the tub to fill up. I couldn't help but blush as I reminded myself that another person was going to be in it with me.

Su-san and I had done many things since we had been together: hold hands in public, kiss, even sleep together. But we never had done something as intimate as bathe together. I mean he had gone to the sauna together, but at least there was more room and we had towels on. Just the thought of being such a closed space naked with another man made my stomach flip.

But if it helped Su-san relax, I supposed it to be okay. After all, that's the reason I was doing this, right?

...Right?

The tub was just about full so I switched the faucet off and tested the waters. Warm, but not exactly hot. Perfect. I slid off my bathrobe and started to slide into the water, sighing as the lukewarm water warmed my skin. I sat there for a few minutes before gathering the courage to speak. "You can come in now, Su-san."

The door opened and Su-san came in, dressed in a blue bathrobe and his glasses off. It was strange; without his glasses, Su-san seems a bit more...pleasant, in a way. They at least didn't make my soul quiver.

He stepped over to the tub and looked at me. "comf'rable?"

I nodded timidly. "Y-yeah."

"Good." He untied the belt around his waist and stripped his robe off, placing it next to mine. My eyes immediately gaped at Su-san's sculpted body: His chest was ample and thick, his arms big and hearty, his abs were chiseled and captivating, and his--

I blushed like mad and sank a bit in the water when I realized I was checking Su-san out. I'm such a pervert, I thought to myself. Then, without warning, Su-san got into the bath behind me and pulled me close to his lap. Not exactly in it because that would be...awkward, but close enough I could lean into his chest.

We spent about half an hour like that, me beet red and squirming and Su-san holding me and leaning on my head. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but nice and warm all the same. I felt stupid afterwards, but I asked, "Is Su-san relaxed now."

He "hmmed" in thought before saying, "a lit'le. Could use a bac' mass'ge."

"...You're joking, right?"

without even looking at him, I could feel the Swede giving me his trademark "does-it-look-like-i'm-kidding" stare. I gulped. "B-but that's...so embarrassing..." I sank a bit more into the water.

"If you d'nt wanna do it, I--"

"I-I didn't say that!" I responded quickly. "I...just..." Taking a deep breath, I tried to adjust myself so that I was behind the Swede. Realizing I had to get up to do so, I told Su-san to close his eyes while I did. He did (although i'm sure to this day, his fingers were open), I got behind him and plopped back down into the water. I had never given anybody a massage before (god, even saying the word is embarrassing), So I just awkwardly rubbed up and down his back with some soap. Su-san still hummed with pleasure as I rubbed. I smile tugged at the side of my lips as Su-san practically purred as I moved down. It was like petting a cat. A really tall, scary cat.

"Does it feel good, Su-san." I asked. I received a moan in response. I smiled and kept rubbing in small circles.

"Fin," Sweden said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way, "t'rn around."

I stopped wondering and was about to ask the Swede why. But part of me liked the surprise, so I did what I Was told and struggled to face the opposite wall. I heard the water swishing behind me and suddenly, two muscular arms are wrapping around my torso and practically pulling me into Berwald's Lap. I practically shriek in surprise before I make sure i'm not sitting in... the wrong place.

Then I feel Su-san's face press against my head. He takes a deep inhale of my hair and hums. "You sm'll good."

I softly gasp and then Smile as the Swede lays his head on mine. I lean against his chest and close my eyes. I'm not sure what happened next; I was too busy relaxing.


End file.
